Naruto's Diary
by narutocreeps
Summary: naruto's missing. he takes every one of his belongings with him but accidentally forgets his diary. his friends-sasuke, sakura, hinata, gaara, shikamaru and ino- determined to find him read his diary to obtains clues for his location and why he left.
1. my birthday

_So people this is me! Uzumaki Naruto! The awesome! The one who's gonna be a hokage someday and surpass all previous hokages! And you better believe it!_

"_Yeah sure dobe. I believe ya but for now try graduating high school" my best friend Sasuke Uchiha said standing next to me reading my introduction that I was supposed to give to our stupid guidance counselor. Like I don't already have enough homework to deal with! Yeah another crisis in my life! Our English teacher Kakashi wants us to write a story for this year's assignment. Like really? I mean what am I supposed to write about? _

_This is Uzumaki Naruto. Can't write romance. Don't even know the basics of romance. Don't even have a girlfriend._

_sigh_

_Well I have to write one somehow, so here I go looking for an adventure and hopping I fall down a rabbit hole like Alice in the wonderland._

Finishing the silly piece above I stood up grabbing my notebook and wondering **if 'a day in Uzumaki Naruto's life'** will help me graduate- seriously doubt it but it's worth a try. So I opened the door of our dorm and guess who I saw standing outside.

Sakura Haruno, my childhood crush…

"Where's Sasuke kun?" You see teme and sakura had been dating for a while now. _Yeah sure they all think I'm over her and of course I'm over her but newsflash my childhood crush, the girl I obsessed over for the past what? Oh yeah the past ten years, the girl I tried to impress for the past ten years melts at the mere sight of teme flashing his million dollar smile and I'm supposed to be Okay with that? WAY TO GO my best friend! I felt this anger boil up inside me. I could just... blow up I mean she had the nerve to come over act all charming without a tinge of guilt over how I must feel? Okay Naruto get a grip._ I flashed her my signature goofy grin and pretend as though that hatred and disgust I felt wasn't there.

"Hi Sakura Chan! Teme's inside. Why you going on a date?"

"Who's at the door dobe?" I heard Sasuke's voice coming from behind me. "Ah! Hi sakura."

"Hey Sasuke!" Her annoyed expression immediately replaced by delight. "Ugh Naruto get aside your so annoying!" she pushed past me and went over to kiss Sasuke. They started to have a mini make out session which seriously pissed me off. "Uh hello? I'm still here!" I said.

They both broke apart and started glaring at me as though I've done this huge sin or something.

"Then get out dobe." Sasuke replied. Really now? No embarrassment like they'd feel when someone else says this.

"Seriously Naruto you are so annoying!" sakura said walking over and smacking my head. _I just respect women that's the only reason why I bear sakura's insults especially since I'm so over her! Like really? She'd never punch anyone except me. I'm the only one who's annoying around here aren't I?_

"Way to ruin the moment dobe." Guess who? Sasuke of course. I simply pouted in reply and quickly stepped out of the dorm. Shoot I forgot my keys to the dorm. I turned around just in time to see the dorm door shut smack on my face. I tried knocking, slamming even shouting so teme would open the door but they chose to ignore me_. Have I ever done this to them? No never even dream of doing this. Not because I'm scared, hell no! I'm way stronger then the both of them combined but I choose not to boast like teme does every so often. (Anyways) It's because I consider them my friends - though at times I wonder why. Anyone in their sane mind wouldn't- and I don't want to see them in trouble._

After hearing teme scream at me to 'GET LOST' I decided to give up and go around looking for that rabbit hole I needed for my English assignment.

I sat on the topmost branch of the oldest tree in the training ground. The rabbit or the rabbit hole nowhere in sight. I sighed for like the gzillionth time that day. I give up I thought and jumped of the tree. I was stretching when I heard a rustle among the trees. I immediately turned to see who it was, silently hoping it was the rabbit I had been looking for leading me towards his magic hole to the underworld but instead I saw a blue streak running into the trees. Must be imagining but it won't hurt to look around but I was too lazy so I settled for ramen as a treat for me for spending yet another extremely unproductive day.

At ichurikas' I was gulping down my delicious ramen, the only thing that doesn't seem to be annoyed by me when I heard a familiar stuttering behind me. I turned around to see Hinata Hyuga!

"Hi Hinata Chan!" I greeted her enthusiastically. "H… hi n…Naruto… Kun."

Wow, is it just me or is Hinata always this shy? I mean she isn't intimidated by me is she? Anyways she gave me a neatly packed package.

"Happy birthday Naruto kun!" She smiled. Her voice sounded really nice without the stuttering. _Someone remembering my birth day made me feel awesome and all sunshine again. Maybe teme remembers too, he might be planning a surprise party for me! _I jumped up and engulfed Hinata in a big bear hug. "Thank you so much Hinata Chan! I love you so much!" I said. When I loosened my grip I noticed that she had fainted.

"Hey idiot!" the jerk kiba came up in front of me.

"Nothing I just hugged her."I answered. I was flabbergasted. _What did I do wrong?_ Kiba shook his head disapprovingly and Ino came up beside him. She took Hinata from my arms saying it was getting late and that I should head home. I picked up the parcel Hinata had given me and dashed back to my dorm. The door was locked. I banged on it but no one answered. I tried again. After what seemed like to be hours, teme opened the door.

"Dobe I was asleep! Next time take your keys with you!"He said angrily and retired to his bed. _No surprise, no present nothing at all. I felt sick. I just wanted to cry. Hey I'm not a crybaby or anything but when your so called 'best friend' forgets your birthday and treats you like trash tell me, wouldn't you want the same?_

"Shit!" Sasuke fell back on the couch holding his head. "I can't believe I forgot his birthday!"

"Was I seriously that rude?" sakura who was sitting beside Sasuke asked.

"Sure seems like it." Ino answered. Sakura glared at her but she ignored.

"But this doesn't explain why he's missing." Gaara said quietly.

"Hinata!" Sasuke roared. "You knew yet you couldn't remind me?" Hinata looked like she was about to cry. "Hey leave her alone! You're his best friend you should have remembered it!" Ino defended Hinata._ 'I'm so sorry Naruto. I never realized you felt this way.'_ Sakura and Sasuke silently apologized to their missing friend.

"You troublesome people." Shikamaru said. He had an annoyed expression on his face. "This entry is of two weeks ago. Let's read on, maybe something will turn up?" He said.

"Though that blue streak and rabbit hole he mentioned sounds suspicious." Gaara pointed out.

"Rabbit holes might help but I guess we know what the blue streak was." Shikamaru answered. All eyes turned towards Hinata who was redder then a tomato.

**Hi everyone, this is my first story on FFN and it was supposed to be a One shot but I think it's about time these people start respecting Naruto! Anyways please do review and if you by any chance have an idea for what naruto's next diary entery should be please let me know. ciao for now_ Naruto creeps over and put! ;-) **


	2. I got an A! Plus a new friend

**CHAPTER 2:**

I sat at the back of the classroom with teme and Gaara. It was history class and iruka sensei was distributing the results of yesterday's test. I had my "Like I care" face on, since according the reputation I worked ever so hard to build I'm a D student who gets occasional Cs. I leaned back, and waited for the results.

Actually I was pretty nervous since it was the first test this year for which I actually studied. I know I know it's a shock and that I don't study or take my studies seriously. You see the night before yesterday when all my friends except Hinata forgot my birthday I was so upset I hardly slept. It was almost sunrise when I got sick of tossing and turning in my bed I decided to go to the Hokage Mountain, my favorite spot!

I sat there totally bored. I had nothing to do so I kept thinking about stupid stuff, my dad, my mom, Jariya. Thinking about them only made me sadder then I already was. It was too early for ichurika's to be open so no ramen for me yet. Ugh! What do I do! That question kept bugging me. Study, I answered myself. Seriously? I couldn't believe what I had just suggested. But then again teme was right I can't become hokage without graduating so I might as well study! And this is why I was apprehensive. Because I had studied.

Iruka sensei came at our table and placed my test on my table upside down. I stared at it for a while. Teme was discussing his test with sakura who apparently had gotten a B. Gaara was sleeping or just listening to music with his eyes closed or maybe he was doing both, I really couldn't tell.

I hesitantly picked up my test and turned it over so I could see my grade. I was stunned.

. .

"N…Naruto kun how mu… much d-did you gets?" Hinata asked me once we were out of class.

"Why do you even bother asking Hinata?" Ino said loudly. I swear she talks even louder then I do! "He's probably gotten a D or maybe an F."

Ouch! Yeah sure I have a record of Ds and Cs but I've never gotten an F! Her response hit my nerves. I have never failed a class! Never gotten an F! And hey Hinata asked me that question! I have the right to answer her, who's Ino to talk in my place? I'll show her!

"I got an A! Believe it!" I announced proudly. Everyone looked at me incredulously for a second and they all burst out laughing.

"No really!" I insisted. "I did! I did get an A!" they ignored me and kept laughing.

"You wait! I'll show you!" I began looking for my test sheet in my bag. Ah finally found it! I took it out and raised it above my head triumphantly but by then every one had left.

. .

I didn't wanna talk about the test much although I did paste it in my locker as inspiration. I actually got an A! And it felt awesome! I wish I had someone to share my happiness with.

Anyways I was roaming around aimlessly in the cafeteria. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see this big fat guy, probably a senior I figured.

"Give me your lunch money." He ordered me. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked. If he wanted to borrow some money he could ask politely.

"I don't answer to you." He sneered. Not nice.

"I won't give you anything."

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. He had punched me. I fell back clutching my stomach.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice. It was teme. "Naruto you ok?" he asked. Yeah those four words suddenly reminded me why we were best friends, because we always have each other's back. "Yeah." I answered, standing up.

"Let's go teme." I said ignoring the glares I was receiving from the fat dude.

"Hold on dobe lemme knock some sense into this idiot." Teme replied clenching his fists. "He isn't worth it." I placed my hand on teme's shoulder. "Let's go." I began moving in the direction of our usual table. Teme followed.

. .

"Wow Uchiha you just regained my respect." Gaara commented.

"Yeah that and Ino just lost most of the respect I had for her." Sakura said bluntly.

"Hey! You were laughing too forehead!" Ino pointed accusingly at sakura. Sakura scoffed.

"So he actually got an A." Shikamaru sounded impressed.

"His day isn't finished yet. Let's keep reading. We haven't found a single clue in this entry." Sasuke pointed out.

And so they continued reading.

. .

I was munching on the heavenly ramen at ichurika's. They were delicious. Now this is a good topic for poetry! I paid the bill and was exiting when I saw the same boy who had punched me in the cafeteria. They were some jerks encircling him. They were calling him names like 'fat ass' and throwing stuff on him. Seeing him being bullied, and looking all hurt and vulnerable, I just couldn't tolerate it. I don't care who it is you can't go around bullying people!

I stepped in front of him in the middle of the circle. Upon seeing me the jerks halted for a second.

"Hey idiot! Move it or you'll get hit!" one of them shouted at me. I remained calm despite the anger I felt. "Leave. Him. Alone or else…" I threatened

"Or else what?"Another one yelled.

I grabbed him by the neck and glared at him. "I'll kill you." I replied loud enough for all of them to hear.

"You can't hurt me." They jerk's voice was shaking but he tried hard to conceal his fear.

"Yes I can." I smirked. "Know why?" all the jerks started backing off while muttering curses. The one I was holding gulped and shook his head.

"Because I" I said slowly. "Am UZUMAKI NARUTO! Believe it!"

He looked like he was about to cry. "Get it?" I asked. He nodded.

"good." I released him. He fell on the ground landing on his butt. "If I see you bullying anyone ever again I swear you won't be going home with yours arms and legs attached. Now GIT!"

The jerk scrambled off at lightening speed. I turned to the fat dude. I grinned, my goofy grin and extended my hand towards him.

"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm gonna be a hokage some day and surpass all previous hokages! Believe it!" I said enthusiastically. He looked at my hand suspiciously and then looked at my face. He cautiously grabbed my hand and I helped him up. We both shook hands. "Hi! I'm choji!" he answered. "And I'm gonna be the head of the anbu someday!" we both smiled like idiots. "Thanks for helping me." He said quietly. "Sorry about the punch."

"No problem!" I placed my hand behind my hand.

. .

I had a lot of fun hanging out with choji. He's cool, funny, gets my jokes and the best part HE LIKES RAMEN TOO! we'd met like two hours earlier and it already felt like we were old friends.

I sat on top of the Hokage Mountain. I had completely forgotten about my English assignment. Who knows maybe choji would help. It was getting late so I got up and started making my way down the mountain when I saw Hinata approaching me. "N…Naruto kun I j…just wanted to con…congratulate you on the A." she said shyly. At least she believed me. "Thanks Hinata Chan! Wanna go grab some ramen to celebrate?" by the time I finished my sentence I noticed she was redder then I had ever seen her become. That's odd. This is way too much blushing, is it normal?

"I have to g…go some p…place. B….bye." she answered in a rush and sped of. I looked at her confused. What did I do this time?

I was going back to my dorm when I saw that blue streak again. Must be my imagination, I thought and retired into my dorm.

. .

"Would you stop stalking the poor dude?" Ino mock scolded Hinata.

"But th…that wasn't m-me." Hinata looked worried.

"You mean you didn't follow him to his dorm?" sakura asked. She too seemed apprehensive.

Hinata nodded.

"Maybe he was imagining things?" Gaara offered.

"maybe." Sasuke said absentmindedly.

"But for now let's go talk to choji. He might know something." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto is so noble it's almost cute!" Ino laughed. Hinata stiffened. Upon noticing Hinata's reaction Ino immediately added "but he's all yours I don't want him, I've got shika." She hugged Shikamaru's arm who simply muttered "troublesome." Hinata relaxed and everyone else chuckled. Hinata blushed but not as much as she would normally.

"Come on." Sasuke called. He was already outside. "Let's pay choji a visit."

. .

1st I'd like to thank all the readers for the fav, follows and review they mean a lot to me. And second if you have any ideas or suggestions for Naruto's next entry don't hesitate to share.

-Naruto creeps!


	3. at choji's

"Uggh that good for nothing FATASS!" Sasuke groaned in frustration.

"What did you expect? Go in and threaten him and he'll talk!?" Ino spat at him.

"Stop blaming my boyfriend Ino! Like you did an amazing job getting him to talk?" sakura crossed her arms and glared at Ino.

"Really? Cuz apparently it was your troublesome 'boyfriend' who ruined any chances for us to find Naruto!" Shikamaru who rarely ever raised his voice stood in the doorway looking enraged.

"Look it wasn't my fault! Didn't I warn him not to play games with me?" Sasuke defended himself.

Ino pointed accusingly at Sasuke. "JERK! Who do you think you are the anubu? Go around threatening Choji? What the hell were you thinking?!" sakura shoved Ino back and stood between her and Sasuke.

"I doubt you both even want to find him!" Ino shouted. "You screwed up Uchiha! You aren't so high and mighty! Naruto's right! All you can do is boast ABOUT YOUR SELF! Who are you, ooh a hot Uchiha! Who doesn't even know how to treat his best friend! You are really a bastard!"

"I don't get what you're getting so worked up about? Naruto isn't your best friend! You have no idea what you're talking about! So stop just stop and shut up!" sakura was in tears. "Sasuke said it wasn't his fault!"

"Really? Every thing is his fault!" Gaara answered sakura and then took a step towards Sasuke before continuing. "You treated him like a piece of shit! God knows what he was doing still hanging out with you!"

"Right! When got no one to blame, blame his best friend!" Sasuke said grabbing Gaara's collar. Immediately Shikamaru reached the two boys and tried to break them apart.

* * *

><p>Hinata had stayed behind while the others went over to Naruto's dorm. She wanted to talk to Choji after Sasuke got all bad cop on him. <em>Sasuke was frustrated. Hinata got that but what he did was wrong. Choji honestly hadn't seen Naruto in a while and neither did Naruto mention anything about leaving. Sasuke refused to believe him and if it weren't for Gaara and Shikamaru Choji would have been in the hospital. Sasuke had to control his emotions he ever so rarely expressed.<em>

Hinata sighed. It had been a long tiring day.

_Its ok we'll figure something out_. She thought as she opened the door to Naruto and Sasuke's dorm. She stood there paralyzed with anger. Sasuke and Gaara were at each others throat and Shikamaru was trying to break them apart. Sakura was on the floor weeping and Ino was screaming at sakura to stop being a crybaby and control her boyfriend. Hinata closed her eyes and gulped down the lump in her throat.

"Shut. The .Fuck. Up." She said calmly. None noticed her. She cleared her throat. Still no response. That was about it. Hinata was so pissed off and angry she had no idea what came over her.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" she screamed. Every one looked at her surprised but she didn't care. "Ino stop nagging sakura. Sakura your tears aren't gonna bring him back. Gaara try controlling your anger like I am. And Sasuke. I am so pissed off only because of you! I am sick of your idiocity! Where's the calm collected Uchiha!" Hinata stopped talking and stared at all them angrily. Then her expression softened. "Look I'm worried too. But it's no excuse to be fighting. Let's sit and think because from all the info I've been able to gather I know Naruto didn't leave. He's been taken."

Every one looked at Hinata for a while before they all began to think of what could be done.

_Who could take him?_

Hinata sat on the couch alone thinking hard. She could only think of all the bad stuff that might happen to Naruto._ They had to hurry and figure out where Naruto was. His life maybe in danger. Oh god please please let Naruto be safe. I know he's a big boy and can take care of himself but I don't know what I'll do if something happened to Naruto. _She thought sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok people, so one little favor? REVIEW! Please? Any ways so I know I didn't add Naruto's diary entry in this chapter because I just wanted to tell you guys what happened at Choji's.<strong>

**Oh and about the sasuhina thing… I can't change the pairing in this story but leave a review for my other story," KIDNAPPED!" so I can decide whether sakunaru or sasusaku. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **


	4. CAMPING!

Are we there yet?!" I asked impatiently.

"No" Sasuke answered gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Oh ok." I leaned back in my seat and popped a mint in my mouth. "What about now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"NARUTO! For god sake can you shut up?!" he shouted.

That was abrupt and I jumped in surprise hitting my head against the stupid car's roof.

"OUCH!" I exclaimed.

"Idiot. One more word and you'll be tied up and in the backseat!" he hissed at me.

"Would you SHUT IT! People are trying to sleep!" sakura grumbled in the back seat.

"Sorry sakura chan. I was just asking teme here if we were there yet." I answered putting on my best 'not my fault' face. I was really excited for today. We were gonna camp and it was like a team 7 reunion! Even Kakashi sensei would be there. Which reminds me of my English assignment? Honestly the **_'a day in Uzumaki Naruto's life'_** turned in to weeks in my life! That way its way more exciting not to mention I like keeping a diary. I should've done it ages ago.

I yawned and pulled my baseball cap so it would shade my face. I closed my eyes for a second when I heard sputtering and our car stopped in the middle of the road.

"SHIT! Naruto did you fill this junk's gas tank this morning?" Sasuke asked. He sounded exhausted and frustrated. _Good gives me a lead when I run because of course I forgot! How was I supposed to remember! Ichurikas was giving free ramen for its 50__th__ anniversary!_ I silently opened my car door.

"No…" I answered meekly.

"NARUTO I SWEAR I'LL!"

I jumped out of the car at full speed though Sasuke was at my heels.

"Shit! I'm sorry! I forgot! It's your fault you didn't remind me! " I shouted. We were running around the car in circles.

"idiot! One thing! I asked you one thing but no you had to mess it up!" he shouted before sprinting towards me.

I screamed before running towards the other side.

"I'm sorry!

Sasuke ignored my apology and continued running after me_. I left the car and ran as fast as I could towards the campsite though I knew it was still 20 miles away at least!_

_ Shit smooth move Naruto. I though while trying escape my fate if I ever got in to teme's hands. God forbid he'd make ramen out of my hair! That won't be good. No I love my hair to stay on my head. Imagine me bald. _

I stopped for a minute to imagine. Shuddering because obviously that'd be a Konoha disaster as epic as it could be.

_Yup not a good sight._

I was deep in thought when I felt a hard object on top of me. I and teme fell because of the impact. He was top of me and I firmly held his arm keeping them away from my head, more importantly my hair.

"No!" I shouted at the top of my lungs "sakura Chan save! I don't want to be bald! I'll never be able to eat ramen!" I cried hysterically.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" sakura jogged towards us. Teme got of me and stood next to her panting. I lay on the ground trying to catch my breath.

"What just happened?" she demanded

"Sakura Chan! It wasn't my fault I swear! It was the 50th anniversary and I wanted as much ramen as I could get and teme didn't even remind me and he ran after me to shave my hair of and turn it into ramen and I don't want to be bald! And I won't be able to eat ramen at the thought that it could be my hair and he could and I would... and we can't but!" I began rambling before Sasuke could even get a chance to speak.

Sakura and teme stood in front of me looking confused and incredulous. After a minute of absolute, silence both of them burst out laughing. They fell to the ground rolling on their stomach.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

Ino BURST OUT LAUGHING.

"LOL!" sakura shrieked. All of them were laughing as hard as they could. Even Hinata was giggling. And Shikamaru and Gaara were clutching their abdomens and laughing so hard that tears escaped from their eyes.

"OMG! HAIR OBSESSED DUDE!" Ino said

"He's more obsessed about it then Ino!" Shikamaru snorted.

"Who knew that was possible!" sakura added.

Finally after regaining their composure they managed to get back on their seats and resume reading.

* * *

><p>"What?" I asked standing up and dusting my clothes.<p>

"You! Ramen hair!" sakura managed to ay between her fits of laughter.

"Not eat ramen!" Sasuke added. I looked at them with my eyebrow raised

"Shave my head!" sakura and Sasuke laughed harder.

"Unless you guys haven't noticed we're stuck here! No gas! Nada!" I shouted at them still not getting what the joke was. _Ramen are a very serious affair and my hair will so not be good ramen!_

"Wait what!" sakura said straightening up. Teme sat up beside her wiping tears of his face and trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah. Dobe here forgot to fill up the car." Sasuke answered trying to stand up.

"What? Wait… what?" sakura asked as I pulled her up into standing position.

"What happened to the extra gas thingy I had packed is that empty too?" She asked.

"That's for cooking. So we're stuck." Sasuke scowled at me.

_Not my fault ok so maybe my fault but I'll think of something. I'll somehow get us out of this mess but for now let's just reach back to the car and eat boy am I hungry!... wait SHIT! I forgot to load the food supply in the car! I thought kakashi sensei would bring them. Sakura Chan will skin me alive. I better run!_

"Nothing suspicious yet." Gaara said eyeing the open diary.

"Yeah but we got a good laugh." Ino smiled

"We all needed it." Shikamaru looked up at Hinata and Sasuke who looked much calmer and composed after their outbursts yesterday. _Boy it was Naruto who kept us together huh… always easing up the tension with his stupid jokes. It's been only two days since he's gone missing and we're already freaking out. Naruto was way more important to all of us then we anticipated. Who knew?_ Shikamaru thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok thank you for all the reviews for the third chapter despite how short it was. This chap was supposed to be up like a week earlier but I lost my mp4's data cable and our stupid computer wasn't reading my flash drive.<strong>

**And this diary entry isn't finished yet! There is still a lot that happened that day. Oh and it's spring break so none of them are going to school which means more time to look for Naruto and yeah Naruto went missing a day before spring break. That sucks doesn't it?**

**Oh and I still haven't decided what has happened to Naruto. So if you have any suggestions please do PM me or leave a review! Hope the chapter was worth the wait! =) Please review!**


End file.
